Hatty/Relationships
This page describes the relationships for Hatty. Ruff-Ruff Hatty cares for Ruff-Ruff like how he does for the other two. They have a nice and ongoing relationship. In A Farmyard Adventure, Hatty got a little mad at Ruff-Ruff for losing Farmer Fred's note. In A Bouncy Adventure, Ruff-Ruff got Hatty's hat down from the tree and Hatty thanked him. In "A Birthday Party Adventure", after Ruff-Ruff (along with Tweet and Dave) give Hatty the ball, Hatty says "You're the bestest friends I could ever have." Tweet Hatty really loves and cares about Tweet. They have a love and caring relationship. Tweet is the first one to see Hatty at the beginning of several episodes, though not all of them. In most episodes whenever Tweet does the right thing, Hatty will often say, "Well Done, Tweet!" He possibly accomplishes her the most due to possibly being the youngest. In "A Fairytale Adventure" At the beginning when Hatty hands Tweet the fairytale book, it is upside down, but Hatty turns it right side up for her. When Tweet gets the correct answer to the second game time, Hatty says "Well done, Tweet!". Hatty says this line again after Tweet turns Mr. Squirrel back to his own self. In "A Flying Adventure" right after Tweet flies over Ruff-Ruff at the beginning, Hatty comes up and says "Well Done, Tweet." Hatty says this again when Tweet flies with the bluebird for the first time. In A Happy Adventure, Hatty comforted Tweet and tells her that it's okay to be sad sometimes. He also puts his hand on her back. At the end, Hatty found Little Tweet in Tweet's rolly pod and gives it to her. In A Bouncy Adventure, when Tweet was bouncing on the ball, Hatty used his hat to catch her. Tweet's ball was the one that caused Hatty's hat to fall of his head. Hatty does not get mad at Tweet at all. He possibly didn't want to see or make her feel bad. In An Upside Down Adventure, when Tweet gets the answer to the first question right, Hatty says, "Well done, Tweet!" Much like he did in "A Fairytale Adventure". In "A Spot the Difference Adventure", When Tweet suggests that they use the "beautiful flowers", Hatty tells her that it's a great idea. In "A Mini Golf Adventure" when Tweet was sad that her golf ball didn't go far, Hatty said “That's okay, Tweet, the more you practice the better you'll get.” In "A Birthday Party Adventure" after Tweet (along with Ruff-Ruff and Dave) give Hatty the ball, Hatty says "You're the bestest friends I could ever have." In "A Remembering Adventure" Hatty gives Tweet a piece of paper so she can draw a picture of a flower. Later, Hatty says he loves Tweet's drawing. They both then follow the blue arrows until Ruff-Ruff gets their attention. After Tweet gets the final question right, Hatty once again says "Well done, Tweet!" In "A Fix-it Adventure", After Tweet places the nails in the wood, Hatty once again says "Well done, Tweet!" In "A Train Adventure", they sit next to each other on the train. In "A Cowboy Adventure", after Tweet counted the number of cows right, Hatty says "Great counting, Tweet!" episode-image-320x180.jpg 877sd.png ruff-ruff-tweet-and-dave-episode-53-a-music-making-adventure.jpg|Hatty and Tweet playing instruments together. ruff-ruff-tweet-and-dave-episode-47-a-remembering-adventure.jpg screenshot-400.jpg|Hatty and Tweet with a bunch of animals. RR120_Sc086_0054.jpg|Tweet and Hatty holding hands along with Ruff-Ruff. p03yb390.jpg|Tweet and Hatty sitting together on the train. Dave Hatty and Dave have a great relationship similar to the other two. At the end of almost every episode except "A Christmas Adventure", Dave always falls asleep first. This causes Hatty to say "It's always Dave."￼ In "A Mountain Adventure", when Dave got stuck in the log, Hatty pushed him out of it. In "A Birthday Party Adventure", after Dave (along with Ruff-Ruff and Tweet) give Hatty the ball, Hatty says "You're the bestest friends I could ever have." In "An Obstacle Adventure", when Dave fell in Ruff-Ruff's hole at the beginning, Hatty helped him out of it. Category:Relationships